Mathilda Prince
: "I may have thrown my life away, for a boy who would do anything just to make me happy" :: Mathilda directly after being caught with Samson Miller Background Childhood Mathilda was born to a quite happy family, and while she cannot remember a lot of the time, then it was only two years after her birth that her little brother Hector joins the family. Being only two, Mathilda has nothing against him and cannot remember what it is like to be the youngest. As such she grows up to just think of him as someone who needs to be there in order for the family to be complete. Unfortunately, only a year after the birth of her brother, an accidents happen in the family. Mathilda can vaguely remember a loud sound, like something exploding, and have been three years old, she just knows that after this accident her mother died. After this, life turned relatively normal, despite the fact that her father turned depressed, Mathilda has a normal childhood, she barely remembers her mother or things being different. In 1877 the family moves to Hogsmeade, and Mathilda being nine at the time, quickly gets used to it, and finds it interesting to live somewhere else. In 1879 when she begins at Hogwarts she is very excited, and proud to be sorted into Slytherin house, but even at the age of eleven, she is decided that just because her father is her Herbology teacher and head of the house, she does not want to just be given anything, and throws herself into studying, doing her very best so no one can say that she gets better grades just because her father is there. 1882 Not much happens in the year for Mathilda, the most important is when she is November tells her father that she enjoys potions, to her big fear of never having told anyone about this and as she had expected then he reacts strongly on this. Mathilda feels forced to give her father some peace in mind and makes a promise to only keep potions until the end of her fifth school year. 1883 After the ending of the previous year, Mathilda is shocked when her father reveals to her that she is betrothed (through a letter). Mathilda is unsure of what to do about this, but accepts it without much fight, once again in order to keep the peace and not making her father angry at her. This causes for someone to dislike as rumors starts about this betrothal, and Mathilda ends up with a twisted wrist in the beginning of the year. The betrothal falls through during the year, but to Mathilda it is not changing anything, she never really got to know her betrothal that well or develop any kind of emotion, not even friendly. In the summer she is gaining the responsibility of a prefec for her house, and she is incredibly proud of this, hoping and once more promising herself, that she must prove that she has gained this position because of how good she is. 1884 With a relatively quiet first half of the school year over, everything suddenly seems to fall down. In the first month of the year, Mathilda falls quite strongly for the two year older man Samson Miller. Mathilda fights strongly to keep everything proper when they meet, but she is easily thrown off by his sweet words and the safety she feels in his arms. This causes her to be slightly less focused, and in March it all goes wrong. She meets with Samson in a secret room, and in her need to just see him, she does not arrange for a chaperone, and while she trust Samson to not do anything that might compromise her, they are caught kissing, and Samson is expelled. Mathilda looses her Prefect badge, as well as some privilages through the summer and the rest of the school year. Keeping it a secret why she lost her badge, this causes a lot of rumors to swirl - especially in the Slytherin house. Mathilda neither confirm nor denies anything, fact is, she tries to forget it ever happened and stay in her dorm when she is not having lessons or detentions (part of her punishment from her father), mostly crying. During the summer Mathilda has been told to stay inside the house, and has only been out a few times. She is determined to win back some of her father's trust through hard work and proving him that she will not ruin the trust again. Appearance Standing at the lower end of the average height, Mathilda has a quite developed body. She has clear curves, even hidden beneath school robes without the use of a corset to emphasize her waist even further. Her hair falls in big soft curls, which shows since a few strands has an (to her) annoying habit of falling down to frame her face. Her lips are full and she uses her right hand. Personality Mathilda is loyal - that is the word that decribes her the best. However, her loyalty does not always lies within those people she surrounds herself - in many cases it is also her heart that she follows. However, when she gives a promise - especially if she gives it to someone she cares about or has a deep respect for - then she will do everything in her power to keep it, even if the promise means she has to give up something that means a lot to her. That aside, Mathilda is deep down also ambitious, dreaming of finding a version of love that will mean something to her, as well as marrying up and regaining just a little bit of the status her father gave up when he married. Noteable Relations Icarus Prince While fearing her father a little, Mathilda is deep down quite proud of her father. She knows that he wants what he is best for her, and would never go against something he has said. Even when he does not trust her, her entire mind is set on earning his trust once again - and a promise given to him, is a promise she will uphold for anything in the world, including giving up something that she cares alot for. Because Mathilda knew his worries about potions, she kept it quiet that it was her favorite subject, and even though she has the grades, then she gave him a promise not to take it on a NEWT level, and she will keep that promise. Despite her father being the only other person in the room when her mother died, Mathilda has never blamed him for this and it is important for Mathilda that he is aware of this. Samson Miller Samson is Mathilda's first love and while he has caused her a lot of problems and heart-ache, then she can never be angry at him or hate him. She knows that she cannot be with him and that they should never have started getting as close as they did. Regardless of whether or not they can be together, Samson will always be important to Mathilda, and in her mind, she thinks of him as the one who showed her what love can be like - and even more important, showing her what she wants her future to be like. Viola Prince Her only sister, and the only one beside her father to know about Samson, Mathilda looks up to Viola. She is the closest thing Mathilda has to a mother, and has had for years, which means that Mathilda trusts her and asks her for advices. However, Mathilda also knows that she is 'only' her sister, and it happens that Mathilda thinks back and wonders what her mother would have thought of her. Category:Characters